Clariossa Daora Forthorthe
Summary Clariossa Daora Forthorthe is the Second Princess of the Forthorthe Galactic Empire. She is a part of the Schweiger family which is rivals with the Mastir family. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 7-C '''with Hazy Moon '''Name: Clariossa Daora Forthorthe, Clan Origin: Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Forthorthian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Invisibility (By setting up a field that let light pass through her body, she can become invisible), Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Space-Time Manipulation (Can distort space, and manipulate space-time to send her opponent outside the universe), Deconstruction (Can reduce her opponents to atoms), BFR (Can send her opponents outside the universe), Gravity Manipulation (Can control gravity to repel oncoming attacks), Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Satomi Koutarou), Town level via sheer size with Hazy Moon (Comparable in size to The Blue Knight) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Koutaro), Speed of Light attack speed with Lasers (Lasers are impossible to avoid as they move at the speed of light), Massively FTL+ travel speed with Hazy Moon (Can travel 10 million light years in 10 days) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class, Town Class with Hazy Moon Durability: Building level, Town level with Hazy Moon Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, Hundreds of meters with Super Space-time Repulsion Shell, Hundreds of Kilometers with Hazy Moon Standard Equipment: *'Hazy Moon:' A royal class Forthorthian spaceship that is equipped with various weapons such as lasers, beams, missiles etc. Clan usually fights by summoning weapons which are stored on board the Hazy Moon by dragging them through space-time holes. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Clan is an exceptional scientist capable of creating stealth technology, nano-machines and space-time technology which can stop time and manipulate space-time to send people outside the universe) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Disintegrator:' An attack which reduces her targets into atoms. *'Super Space-time Repulsion Shell:' A weapon which manipulates space-time. When the warhead is activated, it deploys a gigantic energy field and forcibly removes everything within it from the universe. Regardless of how fast the enemy is or how powerful their barrier is, they can’t escape or block an attack that shunted them out of the universe. The attack is similar to a warp, except that a warp destination was still on the same plane of existence, so it was possible to return. There would also be a limit to how far a forced warp from a missile of this size could send its target, but there was no coming back from being thrown out of the very universe. The target would need to develop the same technology on their own to reverse it, which was nearly unthinkable when stranded in an unknown universe. *'Distortion Field:' A barrier that distorts space in order to protect the user. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Category:Tier 8 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Geniuses Category:Aliens